glamorous_longtermsfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother 2
Big Brother 2, with the sub-title of "Galactic Force" is the second installment of Glamorous Longterms. It started on the 4th of May. Development With Big Brother 1 wrapping up, Glamorous Longterms announced that they were once again renewed for another Season. This time around, everything focuses on the Intergalactic Wonders and Adventures with many twists being prepared to fit the style and theme of the Season. GLT's then confirmed that Season 2 would feature 18 brand new Houseguests. Casting Glamorous Longterms began allowing applications on the 10th of April, with the applications closing very quickly on the 15th of April. 18 brand new Houseguests were picked out and put into Sequester. In the official cast reveal, all of the Houseguests along with their GFX and Wiki Pages were revealed on the official Discord Server. Twists *'Five Player Power of Veto:' In a major change to the format, the Head of Household will not be eligible to participate in the Power of Veto competition. Only the two nominees and three houseguests chosen by random draw will participate. The Head of Household will then be eligible to play once there are only 9 houseguests left in the house. *'Hidden Head of Household:' In order to become the first Head of Household, the Houseguests would have to follow a specific command which was hidden somewhere around the Discord server. The first Houseguest to message Gwelle the specific code would be crowned the first Head of Household. LlamaD311 earned this power. *'The Spaceship:' Once each week concludes, America will be allowed to vote a Houseguest who they would like to be sent into "The Spaceship". In here, the Houseguest that wins the poll will be allowed to pick one of the 3 game-changing twists given to them. This twist concludes after the first 5 weeks of the Game. **'Astronaut Immunity:' CosmicPierzina was granted Immunity for the first 7 evictions, aka until the Pre-Jury phase of the game concluded. He would have to sit out of the next 3 HOH's and POV's. **'Diamond POV:' With this power, LlamaD311 can veto one of the nominees and replace them with a nominee of his own. This power lasts until the Jury phase and can be used twice before it expires. **'Ring of Replacement:' At any of the evictions in the Pre-Jury phase of the game, Unfairey can use his Ring of Replacement to save one of the Nominees after they were Nominated, and exchange them with his own. **'Duo Immunity:' TheAnimatedLife would be able to give herself, and another Houseguest of her choice Immunity for that Week. She shared the Immunity with KingNoobWillRise. *'America's HOH:' Via a poll sent in the Discord Server, the Audience (aka America) would vote to save 2 Houseguests of their choice. After the poll closed, the 2 Houseguests with the least amount of Votes would be Nominated for eviction. If the Veto was used on either Nominee, the person with the least amount of Votes after the 2 Nominees would be the Replacement Nominee. *'Jury Vote Removal:' Due to there being an even amount of Jurors, the vote was easily able to tie. On finale night, LinnyTheSkinny and TheAnimatedLife were allowed to remove one of the Juror's votes. They chose Adrification, who voted for Sylvia to win. HouseGuests Voting History Spaceship History Game History